winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kipengele
Kipengele is a Sharp tounged, hard headed but lovable fairy and is the Princess/Child Queen of the Planet Joka. Background Before Birth Birth Growing up Adventures Kipengele; Qeast for Power Appearance Kipengele is chocolate skined with long black hair that has pink and gold highlights. She has gold eyes that seem to creep people out becuase it looks like she's looking into your soul. Princess coming soon Civillian Kipengele's normal outfit is a pink open shoulder long sleeve crop top that has her family's crest in gold on her chest. She has pink bell bottoms that has gold lining around the wasitline and edges. She noramly has her black hair in corn rowns in the front and then let the rest hang loose. Pyjamas Kipengele's pajamas consist of a pink and gold midriff-style pajama top and matching capri-style pajama pants. Her hair is in a long braid. Swimsuit Kipengele wears a pink halter 1-peice with gold markings on it. She sometimes wear matching shorts with it Fariy Winx Kipengele's winx outfit is a pink halter crop top that has gold markings on it with the crest of her family on her chest. She has a matching skirt that attaches to her top by a peice of fabric in the front. She wears pink and gold high heeled boots. Her wings 'dragonfly' like and are pink outlined with gold. Charmix Kipengele's Charmix is a large stone that is outlined with silver and gold. The stone is in the shape of a flower and is colored red, white, blue green and pink. Her bag is almost an open flower that is colored pink. Enchantix Kipengele’s Enchantix outfit consists of a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft pink and gold, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are dentate with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair has bolder highlights, and grows several inches in length to her ankles. It is braided around a pink and gold forehead tiara (also bearing sapphires), before flowing into pigtails. Like the other girls, Kipengele has barefoot sandals, connected by “V”-shaped buttons. Her fairy dust is an bottle in the shape of her family Crest surrounded by pink and gold ‘ties’ that has a stopper in the shape of a ‘V’. Believix Kipengele's believix outfit is a little bit like her Winx outfit but is a little different. Kipengele’s Believix outfit consists of a pink halter top that has her family crest on her chest. She also has pink short shorts with a golden belt over them with a “V” for a buckle. The belt has several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a bright pink fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are pink boots with golden heels, and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with pink and gold purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light golden designs. In the middle of the wings there are elaborate “V’s”. Sophiex Kipengele's Sophiex outfit is a pink and wold leaf shirt with pink and gold skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are cyan and pink with golden borders. Lovix Kipengele's Lovix outfit is similar to her Believix outfit but is in two pieces. Her shirt is pink with an gold fluffy stripe across the top and matching armwarmers. She also wears a strawberry pink skirt with gold fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are pink and lavender with gold linging and differnt colored jewels. Elementix Coming soon Powers Kipengele has the powers of the Elements. Her powers stem from the Quintessence Force. Winx coming soon Charmix coming soon Enchantix coming soon Believix Coming soon Relationships Family Mother Father Freinds Jasmine Qwara Selene Animals Other Jade ''Triva'' Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies